The Carnivore of Mexico
by doctorwhomaniac96
Summary: The Doctor and Jack land in Mexico, 1479. But when a man disappears and a creature appears the locals believe it's the legendary El Chupacabra. But the Doctor believes its something more sinister... Number 2 of 13


**Author's notes:**

Yes second story/episode of my series. I apologise as the explanation as to why the creature is actually there is very complicated so if you understand it then hurray for you. Screamer's girl says it's really good so hope you enjoy it. Please R&R it's great to get feedback. As I forgot to say it in my first story I'll say it in this one. I do not own doctor who (unfortunately) or any of the characters associated with it except Jack Fielder as I invented him. Quick note, all the foreign names in this is Mexican (I got them from the internet).

**The carnivore of Mexico**

**Chapter 1: Killer in the night **

Mexico 1479, 8:47 pm. Gonzalo entered his old, wooden and straw house and huffed, slumping down on the wooden stool he had to make himself. Sweat dripped down his face as a tiring day working on his goat farm took its toll. They'd been driving him crazy. When he wanted to feed them, they wouldn't leave him alone, when he wanted to milk them, they ran away.

'_Ah well,' _he thought _'at least work was over for today.'_

"Gonzalo!" a woman shouted from the yard "is that you?"

"Agata, yes it's me my love," Gonzalo shouted.

Agata walked into the room, her rugged, dirty tunic holding a mucky strip of fabric she'd been using to try and patch her tunic with. "How were the goats?" Agata asked comfortingly, knowing her partner had had a stressful day.

""Hungry as usual but fine," Gonzalo replied.

Suddenly a crashing noise erupted from the farm, followed by a goats bleating cry. "What was that?" Agata shouted panicking.

"I don't know," Gonzalo whispered worried.

"Well go out and have a look!" Agata shouted at him. Gonzalo got up off of his stool and gingerly tip-toed towards the door, peering round the corner. After checking, he cautiously walked up to the farm. He then opened the gate and walked through forgetting to close it.

He heard the bleating of another goat which picked up his pace. He ran across the farm to the side where the barn was. He heard a sort of squelching noise and not just from the mud he was walking on. The squelching was also accompanied by the sound of someone eating, making growling noises as it guzzled food into its mouth.

Gonzalo slowly turned his head and looked in horror. A creature, like a large bat, was hunched over one of the goat's, greedily shoving it's flesh in it's mouth and then sinking it's large, menacing red teeth into the goats neck and sucking up it's blood. Its head shot round and glared at Gonzalo with its piercing, blood red eyes.

Terror fired through Gonzalo like a wave. He turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could, too scared to realise that the bat creature was hot on his heels, bouncing slightly every time it took a step. The creature leaped into the air and spread its large, leathery, wings which allowed it to glide effortlessly towards Gonzalo, pinning him to the ground by pushing him to the ground with its feet and standing on his stomach when he'd rolled over.

The creature screeched and stared into Gonzalo's eyes. All he could do was stare back, but noticed something in the creatures eyes as if it was as scared as him. The creature then opened its mouth which dripped with saliva. Knowing it was the end Gonzalo screwed his eyes shut and was silent when the creature's teeth sank themselves into his neck…

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Mexico**

The TARDIS rocked and jolted in the time vortex. Inside it the Doctor and Jack Fielder clung on to whatever they could so that they weren't being flung round the TARDIS. "Isn't there a way to stop all this rocking?" Jack shouted over the noise the TARDIS was making.

"No but I can try to cover the noise up," the Doctor replied.

"How?" Jack shouted back nearly deafened.

"Any sort of music you like?" the Doctor replied.

"Wait, this thing can play music!" Jack yelled shocked.

"Oy she's not a thing she's sexy and two yes she can," the Doctor snapped.

"Ok erm, got any Florence and the Machine?" Jack asked.

"Any particular one?"

"Erm, Rabbit heart."

Suddenly the song started to blast out of the TARDIS' speakers. "No way," Jack laughed "seriously that's amazing." The TARDIS carried on hurtling through the vortex before suddenly halting to a stop, shaking as it contacted with whatever ground it was on.

"Where are we?" Jack asked curiously.

"Open the door and find out," the Doctor replied smugly.

Jack started to walk towards the door and then pivoted on his foot and walked back. "I can't," Jack said half laughing "I'm too scared look I'm physically shaking."

"Oh you'll be fine just open the door I'll be right behind you," the Doctor exclaimed. Jack excitedly but reluctantly bolted to the TARDIS door. He carefully opened it and gaped in awe at the sight that welcomed him. "Wow!" Jack shouted "where are we?"

"Well," the Doctor beamed as he skipped up to Jack "welcome to Mexico!"

Jack wondered out of the TARDIS wide eyed, mouth agape. A small Mexican village made of old huts with straw roofs, market stalls and lit only by the moon was in front of him. He walked over to the wall of one of the huts and touched it lightly.

"Where are we in Mexico?" Jack asked.

"Mexico city," the Doctor grinned.

"This isn't very modern," Jack exclaimed "what year is this?"

"1479," the Doctor replied "random but still very beautiful."

"Wait 1479," Jack gasped "that's 533 years in my past."

"Yep," the Doctor smiled.

"But, isn't that dangerous. I shouldn't be here I wasn't even born," Jack replied

"Ah well you'll be fine honestly," the Doctor replied.

"What's that?" Jack asked pointing towards a huge set of straight stairs that led up to some sort of temple.

"Well Jack my friend," the Doctor "I'm guessing that that is the temple for the Aztecs."

"Who are the Aztecs?" Jack asked curiously

"Well they're basically the god's that the Mexicans worship well they believe they're gods," the Doctor exclaimed.

Suddenly a scream erupted from the right of the Doctor. It was a high-pitched scream of a woman, a woman who'd been frightened to death. The Doctor and Jack ran, jumping over a wooden fence that was in their way.

The scream was heard again, which they followed as accurately as they could. Jack tripped over a log lying in the middle of a field. After getting back up he realised the stench of rotting meat and blood in the now pungent air.

"Do you smell that?" Jack asked pinching his nose.

"Yeah," the Doctor answered "like decaying flesh."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Jack asked shocked that the Doctor wasn't reacting to it.

"No," the Doctor smiled "I've smelt worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Jack gasped for air.

"A Slitheen fart," the Doctor replied.

"Yeah, no details thanks," Jack laughed.

They followed the horrid smell until they came across bodies of numerous slaughtered goats. Examining them the Doctor said "Whatever killed them was hungry and thirsty."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned.

"Well look, there's bite marks all over it with chunks of flesh missing but on the neck there's two puncture marks…that's it on the neck just those marks plus the bodies dry. Whatever killed them drank their blood," the Doctor exclaimed.

Then they found what they were looking for. A woman was hunched over the body of a man, crying her eyes out. The Doctor and Jack rushed towards her to comfort her. "What happened?" the Doctor asked her.

"I came out to see if he was alright as he took ages seeing what was up with the goats. But then I came across him, dead on the ground. My beautiful Gonzalo, why!" the woman cried.

"What's your name?" Jack tried to change the subject.

"Agata," the woman replied.

"Go on, go inside we'll be there in a minute," the Doctor comforted her as she trudged inside, sobbing.

"How come I can understand her?" Jack asked "she's Mexican but yet she sounded English."

"Yeah, that'll be the TARDIS translation systems," the Doctor replied still examining the man's body "it translates all languages in your head."

"Sweet," Jack smiled "anyway what's wrong with him."

"Puncture marks, on his neck, and his bodies dry," the Doctor mumbled.

"Obviously the goat's blood wasn't enough for it," Jack mourned the man.

"We need to find that creature, before it kills again," the Doctor said concerned. A screech blared to the left of the Doctor and Jack. "I think I found it," Jack panicked.

"Get inside quickly!" the Doctor ordered. They ran for the door and, once inside, breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew it didn't see us," Jack smiled.

They found Agata crying sat at the table, her hands buried in her face. "When did the creature appear?" the Doctor asked her concerned.

"Well," Agata started "a man disappeared about two days ago. That same day that, creature appeared…killed the livestock and even some people. We believe that it's our legend, the El Chupacabra."

"Thank Agata just one last thing, where was the man who disappeared last seen?" the Doctor asked.

"The Aztec temple," Agata answered quickly "we all go there every day at some point to worship them."

"Thanks Agata you've been a big help," Jack comforted her.

The Doctor and Jack got up and walked out of the house. "Something's troubling you," Jack pointed out to the Doctor once they left "was it something she said?"

"She said she believed it was the El Chupacabra," the Doctor's voice croaked "this is the year 1479, but the earliest accounts of the El Chupacabra weren't until 1995, they shouldn't even know it's name yet."

"How is it possible that she knows then?" Jack asked confused.

"The Laxon leader said that time is changing, maybe it really is and it's affecting life forms, giving them visions of what's in the future or their past," the Doctor exclaimed "and that's not good…"

**Chapter 3: Mystery of the Krallmog**

The Doctor ran out of the field and onto the main path noticing the creature flying around the Aztec temple. "What is that thing?" Jack gasped.

"I don't quite know yet so we'll need a closer look," the Doctor winked at Jack, pulling out his sonic screwdriver and pressing the button. The end lit up blue and a loud, ear piercing noise burst from it. The creature's head bolted round and looked at them, its hands trying to shield its ears.

It opened its wings and in one great flap, took to the air, flying straight towards the Doctor and Jack. But, instead of attacking them, it landed on the ground in front of them and just stared at them, occasionally tilting its head as if studying them.

"Oh you are BEAUTIFUL!" the Doctor beamed.

"What, how is that beautiful, it's a killer!" Jack shouted at him.

"Oh you really are," the Doctor admired the creature "Jack, have you seen this!"

"Yes unfortunately," Jack replied panicking.

"But it's beautiful," the Doctor stared still in awe.

"What is it?" Jack snapped the Doctor out of his trance.

"If I'm not mistaken it seems to be a Krallmog," the Doctor replied. The Krallmog had blue skin; two arms with claws at its fingertips, two legs with claws at the end of its toes and on its face had bulging full red eyes, blood red teeth and ears that stuck out to the sides.

"What do they do?" Jack asked.

"Well they're a species that reproduce quickly which in affect will make them overpopulate the planet. When they do this some would fly through space and then find another inhabitable planet. Once there they'd eat all the planets inhabitants and then start a new 'colony', you could say, there," the Doctor exclaimed.

"How did it get here then?" Jack asked backing off slightly.

"I think the answer to that is up there, at the Aztec temple," the Doctor pointed.

The Krallmog screeched and then flew off when the Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver again. They then ran towards the stairs to the temple and started to climb up them. Jack panted as he trudged up them, unlike the Doctor who pretty much bounced up them he was running that fast.

Once they managed to make it to the top Jack collapsed on the ground, panting for breath as the Doctor started scanning with the sonic screwdriver. After getting up and regaining his breath Jack asked "What are you doing?"

"Scanning for any abnormalities," the Doctor replied still scanning "ah ha."

"What?" Jack said curiously.

"There it is," the Doctor smiled "stand back."

They both stood back and the Doctor hit the button on the sonic screwdriver and turned the amplification up to full. Suddenly some sort of tear ripped open in the centre of the worship platform. It widened to a circle and suddenly started sucking the air in. The Doctor and Jack clutched onto anything they could for dear life. The

The Doctor thumbled around for the screwdriver in his pocket. But he wasn't quick enough as one of Jack's hands lost its grip. Jack was clinging on to the wall he had hold of as tightly as he could. However his other hand was losing its grip. Soon he'd be sucked through the rip. Luckily the Doctor managed to grab the screwdriver and press the button, closing the strange tear.

"What the hell was that?" Jack shouted in shock.

"A two-way space and time dimensional portal," the Doctor gasped panicking.

"A what, what and what," Jack stared at the Doctor dumbfounded.

"Basically it's a rip in time and space which, once open, appears in two parts of space and time. It will only close when a life form from either end is sucked into it," the Doctor exclaimed darkly.

"That's very bad then," Jack worried.

"Well obviously and it explains why the Krallmog appeared when the man disappeared," the Doctor replied sarcastically.

"Well how did it open here?" Jack questioned the Doctor.

"I think Agata can help us to understand that," the Doctor answered, starting to run down the stairs.

"Well it's better that running up them," Jack said sarcastically.

He ran after the Doctor, almost tripping over the stairs he was running down because of his speed. At one point he did loose his footing but just managed to regain his balance before he fell to the bottom.

Once reaching the bottom, they both bolted towards Agata's house, again jumping over the old fence that blocked their way to the field. They heard the screeching cry of the Krallmog, but not bothering to see what it was doing.

They shoved the door open which caused Agata to get off of the floor she was sat on and storm towards them angrily. "What do you think you're doing!" she yelled furiously at them.

"Look we can explain," Jack shouted apologetically.

"Agata, when did people first see the Aztecs?" the Doctor asked calmly.

"What's that got to do with things?" Agata demanded to know still fuming.

"Just tell me it may be important," the Doctor argued back.

"Well if you must know, it was a few years ago, right up there on top of the hill when the temple didn't exist. After that we built the temple and here we are now," Agata exclaimed calming down.

"Thank you sorry to bother you," the Doctor replied, running with Jack out the door.

"Well that didn't help," Jack cried.

"Oh it did, I just needed to confirm my theory," the Doctor smiled.

"What would that 'theory' be?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Well for one the Aztecs aren't gods, they're aliens. Someone or something must've directed them here, which then made them appear at the top of the hill. All who saw them teleport there, believed them to be gods and once they went, built a temple to worship them," the Doctor started.

"Right so then what," Jack abruptly said.

"Well if the Aztecs are aliens from a different point in time, when they came here those two points in time crossed and grinded together. Eventually over the years the pressure that built up from it got too much and those points in time collapsed in on each other, ripping open time and making the two-way time and space dimensional portal," the Doctor explained.

"Right so why is the Krallmog here and not the Aztecs?" Jack asked intrigued.

"I was just getting to that. What did I say the Krallmog species did?" the Doctor questioned Jacks memory.

"You said they overpopulated their planet and then went to find another planet to…oh!" Jack realised

"They found the Aztecs planet, killed the Aztecs and colonised on their planet. So by the time the portal opened…" the Doctor exclaimed.

"The Krallmog species had already killed the Aztecs and colonised on their planet," Jack finished him off.

"Exactly," the Doctor shouted.

Suddenly they heard Agata scream from in the house. They rushed in and shouted "WHAT'S WRONG!"

"It's outside listen!" she yelled in terror.

The Doctor tip-toed up to the back wall of the room and pressed his ear against it. He heard the sniffing sound as the Krallmog smelt its next meal. "BACK OFF IT'S HERE!" he yelled.

Suddenly the Krallmog burst through the fragile, wooden wall, wood splintering in all directions and clattering to the floor. The Krallmog shook all the wood off of itself, screeched at the Doctor, Jack and Agata and charged…

**Chapter 4: Run for your life**

The Doctor, Jack and Agata turned on their heels and ran as fast as their legs could carry them, the Krallmog running swiftly behind them, saliva dripping between its sharp fangs. After running out the house the Doctor turned to Agata. "Hide in the field," the Doctor ordered "it's after us because it knows I have a weapon."

"But it could kill you," Agata protested.

"But it might not," Jack comforted her.

"Besides we're Mexico's only hope otherwise the Krallmog will kill you all," the Doctor exclaimed hurriedly.

They turned and left Agata behind with the Krallmog now hot on there heels. The Doctor pressed the sonic screwdriver to keep the Krallmog at bay, but it slipped from his hand after a few seconds. Scrambling on the ground to pick it up, the Krallmog charged again, fangs bared.

Luckily the Doctor grabbed the screwdriver in time to press the button and hold it off. He let go and ran towards the steps to the temple, Jack just behind him. The Krallmog had lost some of the distance it had on them, but it spread its wings wide, flapped them and then took to the air, quickly gaining on the Doctor and Jack.

The Krallmog flew close to the ground and was within reaching distance of the two, swiping its claws at them but just narrowly missing. It then flew back up high and decided to try and cut them off. It flew to the side and round the houses and above the fields on the left. However the Doctor and Jack didn't notice this.

The Krallmog lowered itself again and opened its jaws wide. Its fangs glinted in the moonlight as it flew straight towards the Doctor. Luckily Jack saw it just in time and hit the button on his sonic pen, making the Krallmog lose its balance in the air and fall into a cart of apples, its wings flailing as it struggled to get up.

The Doctor and Jack started to run up the stairs as Jack started complaining about them (again).

"Why do there have to be so many," Jack groaned.

"Oh stop complaining," the Doctor snapped "it could be worse; you could've been the Krallmog's next meal."

"Urgh but still," Jack complained.

Finally they reached the temple of the Aztecs but, unfortunately for them, so had the Krallmog. It lowered itself to the ground and landed effortlessly on its feet, spreading its wings to emphasise its horror.

As it screeched triumphantly, it charged. Jack held it at bay with the sonic pen but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"Doctor this won't work for long!" Jack yelled over the sonic noise "do you have a plan?"

"Yes but I'll need your sonic pen," the Doctor replied loudly.

"Why I need it to stop us getting killed!" Jack shouted.

"The rip in the portal will have healed more since I opened it," the Doctor exclaimed panicking "I'll need both sonic devices to completely rip the portal open."

"Oh…OK!" Jack reluctantly decided.

He threw the sonic pen to the Doctor. But the Krallmog had regained its senses and ran at Jack, knocking him to the ground and holding him down with its clawed, three-toed foot. Jack fought against the pressure but it was hopeless. The Krallmog had him trapped and was ready to feast on his flesh.

Suddenly the Doctor pressed both sonic devices at the same time, making the noise intense. "HOLD ON!" he yelled as the portal burst open. Luckily Jack grabbed onto a wall in time. The Krallmog screeched in anger as the portal engulfed it, sending it back to where it came from.

The portal, for some reason, closed by itself. "Why did it close?" Jack asked curiously.  
>"I don't know," the Doctor answered "but I have an idea."<p>

The Doctor and Jack dawdled back to the TARDIS out of breath from all the stairs. After walking in, Jack slumped down on one of the TARDIS' chairs. "What's this idea you had then?" Jack questioned.

"I think someone sent the Aztecs to Mexico, knowing that the portal would open," the Doctor exclaimed darkly.

"Did that person close the portal?" Jack twigged on.

"I think so," the Doctor replied "but why in Mexico and why just before we came, unless…" the Doctor realised

"Unless what?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Unless it was planned that way," the Doctor said blankly.

"But why?" Jack asked.

"Because they're after us," the Doctor "maybe someone planned this to get at us, someone who must be able to see into the timeline."

"That's not good," Jack worried.

"No it's not," the Doctor said.

Meanwhile in a point between reality and nothing a figure stood motionless in a world of white. "Muahahahaha!" it bellowed "you have no idea Doctor! Ooh and Jack Fielder, the boy who'll destroy time haha! Not if I have anything to do with it. The Doctor thinks your normal, maybe too normal and typical hahaha! Oh how wrong he is! I will kill you Jack Fielder, kill you and love it, MUAHAHAHAHA!"

**Next time:**

The Doctor and Jack travel to the planet Elfin in the year 2179, where humans are conducting experiments to find inhabitable planets. But a danger is lurking in the planets forests and it isn't what they think…

**Authors notes:**

Woo second one done, I know I shouldn't have put that bit at the end with the figure but couldn't help it, I wanted to build tension. Hope you enjoyed it sorry it's a bit late but will hopefully be on time next week. Read and review please constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
